Temptation
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash][RLSB][MWPP era][Threeshot] James gets involved at the wrong time to make a bet with Sirius to keep his hands on 'OneGirlForAWeek' without going to another. Of course, James is only messing stuff up, like usual, and Remus is left to fix it
1. For Ten Galleons

_Disclaimer_: Oh, honestly, would I be posting this here if I legally owned it in print?

"Sirius? _Sirius!_" James half-shouted, closing his book exasperatedly.

"Hmm, Prongs, is that you?" Sirius mumbled.

"_Yes_, now would you stop snogging your girlfriend already? Wormtail here is about to go in his pants. Would you do it somewhere more private already?" James hissed irritably in an undertone. "I'm getting really annoyed."

Sirius resurfaced from the depths of the couch, smiling mischievously. "If you'd go and snog Evans right now I bet you wouldn't be the one talking." He whispered, and James flushed.

Sirius' girlfriend giggled, and with one last kiss on her mouth, she departed blushingly, traipsing up the stairs to the dormitories. She turned around halfway there and winked seductively toward Sirius' eyes, a small hopeful smoldering look attempting to shine off of her eyes. Remus almost snorted.

Sirius gave a small doubtful laugh as her last footstep vanished. "Yeah, she won't last."

Remus slammed his book shut this time, a small page wrinkling on the impact. He winced slightly, but glared over at Sirius anyway. "That's so cruel, Sirius!" He scolded, almost playful. "If you looked at her at all you could tell that she wanted you."

"I think she kept her mouth parted and her tongue curled the entire time she walked up the stairs. Is seduction a temptation on you, Padfoot?" James observed slyly, making a disgusted face. "Eeh."

"No, of course not," Sirius said smoothly, flicking his hair back. "But I might have trouble staying off myself, personally…"

Remus did snort this time, quietly into his hand. "Couldn't you just lay off of the girls?" He said rather wearily.

"You want me to lay on the boys?"

"You're being incredibly smug and cocky, you know that?" Remus shot at him rather vigorously.

"That's me."

"Remus has a point," James said interestedly. "You can never stay off of the girls. It's like they are attracted to you like a magnet, or vice versa–"

"Hey!" Sirius said hotly, and his voice lowered defensively. "The girls come to _me_, Prongs, I never go crawling to _them_–"

"Then you'll participate in my experiment 'Can-Padfoot-Keep-His-Hands-Off-Of-A-Girl-For-A-Week." James interrupted, smirking.

There was a slight silence where Sirius was looking rather destructively from James to Remus to Peter.

"Er." Sirius said shortly.

"_Exactly!_" James said triumphantly, grinning at Peter and Remus wildly.

"I at least need _one_ girl, James." Sirius explained coolly.

"Then 'Can-Padfoot-Keep-His-Hands-On-Only-One-Girl-For-A-Week'? Hmm, Sirius?" James asked, tilting his head suggestively.

"Uh – _perhaps_–"

"You won't back down from a challenge, will you, Padfoot?" Remus added in slyly from the other armchair, his book close to him.

Sirius looked positively livid now as his nostrils flared. "Oh, damn you, Potter." He said venomously, eyeing James narrowly. James smiled.

"Are you agreeing?"

"I can't do that–"

"Ten galleons, Sirius." James shot out randomly. Sirius' head snapped toward his.

"_What?_" He asked disbelievingly. His eyes flickered. "I – _fine_."

"This is just the beginning, Sirius. Find yourself a bird."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Tuesday morning when Remus and James heard mad thundering footsteps from the Great Hall entrance, seeing Sirius roughly steer a short and skinny looking Gryffindor into the Hall. He forced her into the chair, sitting opposite from her at the wooden table.

There was a small silence as Remus looked blankly to James, who looked blankly at the girl. Sirius snarled expectantly at them, waiting for feedback, but they weren't looking at Sirius at all at the moment.

"_Good morning_." He said stiffly and clearly, and James and Remus turned to face him.

"Oh – er, hi." James said in a forced casualness of a voice. Blindly reaching out into the table to the syrup bottle he knocked over the sugar bowl.

Remus turned to the girl, who was smiling rather toothily over at all of them.

"Aren't you a sixth year?" He asked her wisely, his brow furrowed.

James shoveled the sugar grains off of the table and they scattered onto the floor pathetically.

"No, I'm a fifth year." She said in a very girly voice, and James dropped the syrup bottle, pouring the gew over his plate and onto his lap. Sirius scowled at him, flashing a fake apologetic grin over to the fifth-year.

"Oh, crap, Scourgify – _Scourgify!_" James hissed, getting up from his seat, where a fair amount of syrup had dribbled onto his pants.

Still swearing, he ran out of the hall, muttering: "I'm changing my pants, I'm not going to Herbology like this." James told Remus.

Remus, horrified, turned to the girl.

"So," He said politely, holding out his hand. She giggled. "Sirius, would you introduce us?"

Her hand slipped into his, smiling. Sirius stopped grinning. Remus flashed a beam over to him, his hand still in hers. This was the perfect situation, for James, at least. Obviously Sirius had not thought about this much – either he hadn't even asked this girl what her name was yet, or he had simply forgotten. Remus coughed.

Sirius smirked at the other end of the table, looking at her almost perfect form. Remus' stomach lurched for no reason. He dropped his napkin.

"I – er, I… I think I'll go help James – with, er… his pants–" He said before Sirius could come up with a witty excuse, and his hand jerked out of hers roughly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius had no trouble adjusting to his new girlfriend, who was quite an annoyance. James was soon regretting his 'bet' with Sirius. Remus was actually rather surprised that Sirius had chosen his girl so poorly.

"You've never had a better deal, James." Remus said logically, talking to him in an undertone while Sirius and his 'friend' were kissing on the couch. James snorted.

"Look!" He pointed toward Sirius. "He won't be having to switch to another girl anytime soon…"

"She is _extremely_ annoying, James," The werewolf continued reasonably.

"I've noticed."

"Sirius doesn't have much patience. He'll get annoyed by her just as everybody else – and Sirius _needs_ to have a girl by his side, so he'll automatically look for another girl, hence–"

"I will win." James finished for him, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Remus grinned slightly, flipping a page of his book. "It's only the girls that are tempted, James… it's not Sirius that is actually tempted."

James laughed a little before giving Remus a friendly pat on his shoulder and stretching. "I'm headed to bed… I still need to fantasize about what I'm gonna do with my ten galleons."

Remus' eyes flickered back to his book, but it wasn't before long where his eyes were back upon Sirius. His stomach sizzled with a small amount of anger before he diverted his gaze back to his book.

Maybe it wasn't only the girls who were tempted.

_AN_: Hullo! Not much to say! Except for... well, anybody who was in the Kansas/Missouri area got a handful yesterday during the storm. We had a major blackout and I lost my update of 'More Than Just Chronicles'. So I was dispirited and now I'm writing this THREESHOT I've been writing for some time. :D R&R!  
Love,  
JULIA :D ;O :P


	2. Getting Tempted

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was a temptation.

Remus was certainly slightly tempted. But it certainly wasn't by Sirius' girlfriend; it was by Sirius himself.

It was hard to not fall in love with Sirius, he's too charming – that's what all of the dazed girls had said, and Remus had ignored them. But now he could slightly see their reasoning, but he didn't want to admit it. It wasn't normal for a werewolf to be gay, it was too complicated with everything else his parents and friends had to deal with – and it definitely wasn't right for people to fall for their best friends. It just doesn't happen.

Mostly because it was complicated.

Remus stared over the edge of his book, his favorite way to spy on Sirius without getting caught. Nobody suspected study-all Remus to be simply ignoring homework and staring at the ever-so famous Sirius Black, so seeing his nose buried in a book was nothing suspicious – and nobody bothered to wonder if he really _did_ run out of homework to do. James, though, is always caught when he's seen reading a fancy textbook upside down instead of in the lively commotion always in the common room in the evening; because he's staring at Lily and Lily has the sharpest eyes out there. Besides, you don't need a keen eye to find when James is ogling at Lily. You just have to know his personality, and that is why Lily was probably yelling at him right now to stop stalking her and leave her alone.

"–…_Never again_, Potter, enough with this pretending, we all know what you're doing–" Evans snapped harshly, and James blushed, standing up.

"Honestly," He squeaked serenely. "I was reading!"

"Shut up." Lily interrupted coldly, and with one last nasty glance, she stalked off with her red curls bouncing behind her.

She is really is pretty, and James wasn't bad looking either. They would go together nicely if James would deflate his head a bit and Lily would be a bit more open to him. They fit well together, just like him and Sirius would –

In a snap that came out as a cough, Remus' brain spun back into position. He laughed quietly.

"What's so funny about stupid Transfiguration?" An irritated voice said from above, and Remus looked embarrassingly at James.

"Nothing." He said, and closed the book gently.

James really shouldn't be so bitter. He _was_ the one soon getting ten galleons, which would be spent poorly on a wide variety of Zonko products.

Remus slipped the book under the armchair, getting out of his seat and walking toward the Portrait Hole, which unceremoniously bounced open in his face.

"Hi everybody!" Said an annoyingly high voice, and with a waft of fruity perfume passing him, Sirius' girlfriend walked straight passed Remus like he was a coat hanger.

"Er." Remus said awkwardly, still holding open the Portrait.

"Close it, would you?" James commanded softly, and Remus shut the door.

"Moony, could I see you for a moment?"

Sirius pushed his girlfriend rather frustratingly off of him, jumping off of the couch.

"Where do all of these _ridiculous_ nicknames come from? What does he call you again? Pong?" His girlfriend asked James, still sprawled out on the couch. James winced.

Remus didn't dare to laugh. With another glance at Sirius, he traipsed up the stairs with him to the dormitories.

They settled onto Remus' bed, Sirius lying down with his hair pressed down elegantly on the pillow. He lifted his goblet – filled to the brim with assumable butterbeer – and brought it down to his lips before sitting up.

"Is something wrong, Remus? It seems like it lately." He asked, rather carelessly.

"No." Was the automatic response. Remus smoothed a wrinkle on the sheet.

"Are you sure? Is it something to do with… oh, er…" He had obviously forgotten her name again, and Remus met their eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom," He lifted himself up, walking over to the nearby adjoined bathroom. "I'll be back, I guess."

If Sirius knew anything about him, he _knew _that Remus wasn't going to 'be back'. Definitely not. Remus would rather let him rot and die out there before he'll go back to talk about this. Sirius wasted his time. He's not going to admit anything.

However the bathroom is stuffy so he leaves again after two minutes, fumbling for the flush lever to make it seem like he hadn't just been dawdling in the bathroom. Of course Sirius wouldn't notice at all even if he hadn't flushed.

'There you are, Moony–" Sirius' hand had moved up in one swift movement of irritation, and a second later there was a _thud_ and a gasp. Remus covered his mouth.

"_SIRIUS!_" He bellowed, kneeling down by his bed and jerking up his goblet of butterbeer from the sheets.

"Er – sorry, Rem–"

"_Scourgify – Scourgify – Scourgify –_ dammit, Sirius, you bastard!" Remus scolded, jabbing his wand at his sheets.

If there was anything he hated, it was _spills on the sheets_. This was why Remus didn't drink or eat on his bed. It was complicated and messy. Remus had to be clean.

More butterbeer dribbled down the side of the bed, onto the carpet, and staining the smooth rug.

"It was an accident!" Sirius explained exasperatedly, standing up from the bed and wrenching off his tie, determined to clean the bed with his Gryffindor tie.

"Get that away, Sirius, this isn't an old-fashioned laundry room, you'll smudge it! Dammit, Sirius, why _butterbeer_? Why not water or pumpkin juice? _Butterbeer is not permitted on the bed!_"

"Sorry," Sirius apologized again from the corner. "No butterbeer on the bed. Got it, Rem."

"You better." Remus snarled, and with one more swipe with his wand, he dragged his sheets off of the bed to soak them in water. He shut the bathroom door behind him with a slam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus' hands are soapy. There is more foam under his fingernails than on the actual sheets he's been soaking for an hour and a half in the nearest bathtub. The Prefect's Bathroom was completely empty, which was convenient for cleaning large mattresses. His skin had turned pruny.

He dragged the newly washed sheets out of the bathing oils, and dried them with a drying spell.

Remus started awkwardly dragging this part of his bed toward the Gryffindor common room, where Sirius had returned to kissing his girlfriend on the couch. Nobody noticed when he walked in.

Why did this bother him so much? He didn't like his practical best friend. He liked him as a friend. And only as a friend. He could almost see his mother's face, shining with tears and her lips crumpled into sobs, as he told her what he was… what he had become under influence of these boys…

But he could also see other things. He could see Sirius and him, kissing, just like he and his 'girlfriend' were now. He could picture it all, bad and good, it all added up to something terribly, terribly horrible and wonderful at the same time.

The bittersweetness left his brain in a dazed fizz, and Remus had only one thing in his mind.

He was terribly terribly tempted.

Because Sirius was a temptation.

Remus spread the sheets out neatly over the bed, and before even undressing, he threw himself cloak-and-all onto the bed, sighing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was morning when Remus woke to the chirping of birds, the cooling breeze sweeping into the window. His hangings weren't even shut.

Grunting at the blue skyline still forming on the horizon, Remus realized that it was only six in the morning, and would have time for a shower. He unfastened his cloak and threw it over his trunk before going into the bathroom. He didn't want to walk all the way to the Prefect's Bathroom again, so he blindly picked a shower stall and let the water rinse.

There was a heap of his clothing on the tiles before him, but nobody would have cared. Just as he heard a faint click that he was _sure_ he had imagined, Remus also heard the yanking sound of metal scraping over metal and fabric being yanked, and with a yell of horror, he saw that Sirius was about to enter the shower stall, clad except for his boxers, the shower curtain jerked open.

Horrified, Sirius closed his eyes tightly and made to move backwards, face downwards, but instead slipped on the wet tile as water from the shower spout poured downwards and outwards.

With an 'ow' from Sirius' muffled voice, he sat up on the tile, still shielding his eyes.

"Sirius," Remus said softly, his voice still shaking. He wrapped a towel around his waist and leaned against the shower stall. "Sirius, you can look again."

Sirius leaned slightly over his eyes, still squinting.

"Oh, er. Okay. Sorry about that." With not another word, he spun out of the bathroom and ran, still slipping, out the door – showers and clothes forgotten.

Remus turned off the still pouring water that had turned quite cold (since he _had_ used up all of warm water supply), and stepped out onto the tile.

"Damn." He mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So… where is your _girlfriend_?" James drawled smugly from the other end of the table at breakfast.

"Not eating with us today." Sirius grumbled, pouring syrup onto his toast.

"Sirius, you're ruining your bread." Remus said gently, grabbing his wrist and tipping the bottle upwards.

"Oh," James replied interestedly, a smirking smile still on his lips. "What happened?" His smile turned into an upset frown/incredulous look, as he obviously knew that Sirius was denying something.

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. I heard you last night. _All night_."

Three loud_ thuds_ and _clanks_ followed James' last statement. Peter stared wide-eyed at Sirius, and dropped his fork, while Sirius dropped his knife. Remus gulped hard on the orange juice and his mouth and spat into his glass. Sirius knocked his fist on the table.

"You bastard!" He accused. "How could you eavesdrop??"

"I wasn't _eavesdropping_." James said carefully, avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"Then how the hell did you hear us?"

"Hey, Sirius, would you tone it down?" He said warningly, and flashed an irritated look at him. "And you know, _you _should have toned it down last night."

An intense fire was burning in Remus' brain, his stomach, his eyes – for all he knew. All he knew is that he wanted to hurt Sirius' girlfriend so badly – scratch her entire face, attack her in wolf or human form –

_No_. He wasn't vicious. Proving to himself that he was would show him that he really isn't human and that he really is the beast inside of him.

"You're still a bastard." Sirius growled to James, who snorted pathetically.

"Why, are you gonna lose ten galleons, Padfoot?" James said mockingly.

"No. It's just that – well, by now things are usually over. She's getting boring."

Remus smiled. He had been right. "Oh," Remus said slyly. "Since last night is over, now it's time to move on, hmm?"

Sirius shot a look at him.

"Shut up."

"It's only true." Peter piped in quietly from the corner, licking the crumbs off of his plate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus was feeling very uneasy at the end of the day. Sirius was still shooting dark looks over to him, and was very much avoiding the annoyance of the common room, his 'girlfriend'. James was still smug.

"Ten galleons, my friend." James kept on saying, smirking, when he passed Sirius, his hand outstretched.

"Don't count the coins till you've got the prize, Potter." Sirius would respond smoothly, and hit him over the head lightly.

"How about you cough up now?" James asked tonight, laying his hands on his hips contemplatively. Sirius stared disgustedly up at him from the couch.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Potter_, I'm still with her."

Remus tugged gently on James' arm. "Would you lay off of him for a night?" He asked irritatingly.

"But," He retorted playfully. "It's fun."

Sirius grasped Remus' arm tightly, making Remus gasp in surprise.

"Can I see you for a moment?" He hissed in his ear, and Remus nodded.

"What, Pads? Are you needing a _loan_ from him??" James taunted from the stairs as Sirius dragged Remus up the steps.

Sirius ignored James' comments and closed the door.

"Okay. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but…" Sirius started determinedly, but his voice faded.

Remus waited for more words but Sirius wasn't. In a seconds time he smashed Remus' arms to his sides, his fingers on his hipbone, and crushed his lips down to Remus. Sirius groaned hungrily.

"Owdammit – Sirius!" Remus said harshly, and pushed him off.

The werewolf regained his balance, livid, but Sirius smiled.

"Thank you. You can never get a good snogging with girls, they get boring–"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Remus demanded.

"What?" Sirius said questionably.

"You bloody bastard! Did you just do that because your girlfriend isn't feeding your needs anymore?!"

"Basically, yes–"

"_Bastard!_" Remus said again. "Are you bloody kidding me? You really can't keep your hands to one person!"

"No." He responded calmly.

"You liar! James better not pay you at the end of the week, you didn't, you_ couldn't_ keep your hands to yourself!" Remus spat venomously.

"Remus."

"No, how could you bloody do this to me??"

Sirius walked over, clasped the werewolf's shoulders, and shook him roughly.

"What's the problem, Moony?"

"Go snog Peter, or Prongs – but don't you _dare_ ever, _ever_ do that to me again!" Remus said lividly, and tried to get out of his strong grip.

"Please shut up, Remus, let me explain–"

"_No!_" He shouted, and with a final yank he walked out of the dormitory close to tears.


	3. Hold on: A broken nose and a livid ex

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter.

_AN_: I actually finished writing this yesterday, almost, but then I had to go see a friend about a job problem, so I had to finish it today. The chapter is the last chapter in my awesome threeshot, and it takes off right when the other one ends. Also, in the end there are lyrics of a song that I based this story off of. It's called 'Hold On' from Acceptance, and it really fits into this entire thing. So I'm including it now!! R&R please :D!

Remus was still fuming by the time he slammed the bathroom door, _possibly_ in Sirius' face. He wasn't going to check though; he never wanted to see him ever again.

In a sob, he slid down the door and covered his hands into his face, his face falling into his knees. His hands slipped out to hug his ankles protectively.

Which was followed by an immediate pounding.

The wood went _thudthud_ against his back as he cried into his knees, his fingernails curving deeply into the skin on his ankle. He didn't stop the pressure, even when he felt a trickle of blood sliding down his foot, dripping onto his fingers as well. Every pound on the door made Remus want to sob harder.

The thudding stopped, and Remus stopped wailing almost immediately, but still kept his head in the darkness away from view. He felt the odd squelching sound of skin on wood and it moving downward. There was one more thud as Sirius hit the floor next to Remus, only the door separating them. Remus felt Sirius' hand softly lay on the door. He looked up, and stared at the door.

"Remus…?" Sirius asked gently, and the werewolf tried to stand up, with no avail. His legs were shaking so badly he thought he might collapse.

His back covering the door, he heard Sirius stand up on the other side. Remus hoped that he was leaving.

"_Alohomora_." He heard him say, and Remus buried his head again as the lock clicked. He pushed his back against the door.

"Remus, please let me in." Sirius requested quietly through the crack, as Remus stubbornly held the door back.

"Shove off, Sirius." He hissed, and gave the door one more heavy push. It closed and Remus jumped up, getting his wand out. The door opened again, but Remus pushed it back the other way, and with a satisfied smile he heard Sirius cry 'oww!' as the door hit him on the face. Those turn-all-around doors were an advantage.

Rushing past him, Remus slipped down the stairs and jumped out of the portrait hole.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Remus hadn't even wondered about the bruise on Sirius' face, until he appeared at breakfast with a purple lip and a bandage over his nose.

"Oh my god, Padfoot. What the hell happened to you??" James exclaimed at Sirius, wide-eyed.

"Broken nose." Sirius mumbled, waving his hand slightly.

"What the hell??!" James asked exasperatedly, scooting over to give him room at the bench.

"It's nothing, Prongs." Sirius brushed off, loading a pancake onto his plate and sticking his fork into it. His eye caught Remus' and Remus blushed.

Bloody hell, he had given him a bloody lip and a broken nose.

"Are you okay??" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Pomfrey mended my nose in a second, but I still have to wear this." He gestured to the bandage on his face.

Remus blushed even harder as he looked at his plate shamefacedly.

"I think I'll go and finish up my essay before Herbology today." He muttered, and still flushing crimson, he rushed out of the Great Hall.

Of course there was nothing to work on. He simply went back to the common room tiredly, pushing open the portrait hole and receiving a gasp the moment he did enter it.

Sirius' girlfriend, livid, stood up and stalked over from the couch. Remus stopped dead in his tracks. My god, she looked even shorter when she was mad.

"You _bastard_! She shrieked, and in one moment, she slapped his face.

Remus staggered backward and hit the wall, a searing pain of whiteness burning on his skin. "What the hell?" He said, but he wasn't the only one.

The moment something hit against his back and hip, Remus turned to see Sirius slipping through the crack of the portrait hole, looking rather irritably toward his girlfriend.

"_What the hell?_" He said in a louder voice than Remus, so he whipped around, only to bump straight into Sirius anyway.

Stumbling back again, Remus' eyes went from Sirius to his girlfriend.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked furiously to the younger female Gryffindor in front of him.

"How could _he_ have changed your mind??" She asked desperately, a hint of tears on her voice. She held a hand up to her nose. "_He??_ He's not even attractive! I'm way better than _him_!" She screamed frustratingly, stomping her foot.

Remus felt a jerk on his elbow as Sirius yanked him out of the portrait hole, slamming the door shut in front of the girl's face. He freed him the moment they had left the common room.

"_Bitch_." He mumbled acidly, looking downward at the marble.

"Sirius, what happened with your girlfriend?" Remus asked rather furiously, his hand still on his cheek.

Sirius turned to face him, and softly lifted his hand off of his face. "Don't touch it. It'll burn later if you do." He advised carefully, and Remus nodded.

"Fine." He said, and fidgeted with his hands instead.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." Sirius said quietly after a moment's pause as they walked.

"What?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

Remus flipped his wrist over, and checked on the little hand that was at the top of his watch. It was definitely Friday. He was allowed to break up with her.

"Well then," Remus said, realizing why he had even ended his relationship. "Congratulations on your galleons, Sirius." And he dashed off, more toward the Ancient Runes corridor even though he was supposed to go to Potions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sirius told me what happened." James whispered to Remus, kneeling down next to him.

"Did he also tell you what a bastard he is?" Remus hissed, flipping a page and not looking at James.

"No."

"Hmm," Remus said in an odd voice. "Must have left out a part, then…"

James pulled the book out of his hands and slid it behind his back.

"I don't know why he did it, but he didn't mean to."

"Cause he's an idiot, Prongs, now leave me alone." Remus dismissed firmly, and snatched the book up again.

"Come _on_, Remus," James begged, bouncing a little on his feet. "Okay, _fine_, I do know why he did it."

Remus didn't look up, but felt slightly curious at the remark. "Oh really."

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to tell you, but I guess I have to," James said bitterly, moving to his last resort. "Sirius likes you."

Remus felt something sizzle in his stomach, but it wasn't of jealousy.

"_What?!_" He screamed out rather surprisingly. Most of the evening chatter dispersed quickly as heads turned. Sirius' snapped quickly to them, as though worried that James had spilled something secret.

"Crap," James hissed, seeing that Sirius had suspected something. "Bloody hell, Moony, don't shout out next time, okay?"

Remus didn't say anything though. Putting the book off of his lap and onto the armrest, his eyes not leaving Sirius' face, he stood up and walked over to him.

Sirius was working on homework. That was odd.

Smiling, Remus placed two fingers on his jaw and a scarred hand on Sirius' pale face, moving it toward him. He knelt forward and gently skimmed their lips together in the lightest brush of a connection either of them could have imagined.

"Oh." Sirius moaned, and Remus smiled as he leant their foreheads together and caressed the back of his neck.

"I heard something."

"From James?" Sirius growled.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'll kill him for that later," He said dismissively. "You – you do know that I'm sorry, right?"

"Yeah. But there's no need to be. I thought that you were just bored and you needed someone to snog." Remus said lightly.

"No. I just needed to snog _you_, and… well, I can't make excuses up very quickly or _well_ I guess." Sirius laughed and snaked an arm around his hip.

"Then you're forgiven."

"Wait, wait, _wait_–" James said, walking forward to the two of them.

"Oh, bloody hell." Sirius said frustratingly, as James hurried toward them.

"I never knew _you_ liked _him_!" He said, pointing to Remus and then to Sirius. "I just knew that Sirius liked _you_!"

Sirius' eyes flashed over to Remus'. "You _like_ me?" He whispered huskily.

"Er–"

"Is _that_ why you were so mad at me when I kissed you?"

"No, wait, wait wait!" James said impatiently, and pushed on both of their shoulders, effectively shoving them away from each other and getting their attention.

"Is today Friday?" He asked importantly.

"Yeah." Sirius said, grinning.

James' alertful look changed to a grin. He pointed triumphantly to Sirius. "Ha!" He exclaimed. "Haha!! That means that you kissed Remus _yesterday_! The bet wasn't over yet! You owe me ten galleons!"

Sirius' delighted face turned to a groan. "Are you kidding, James?"

Remus held out a hand. "Wait, James. He doesn't owe you anything."

"Oh, yes he does!!" James said cheerfully, jumping up once. "Ten galleons, Black!"

"You suck, Potter–" Sirius began, but Remus stopped him again.

"Shh, Sirius," He told him shortly. "You asked Sirius if he could only keep his hand on one girl for a week, which he technically did. You never said anything about boys. If he wanted to, Sirius could've shagged all of the legit guys here at Hogwarts without breaking a rule."

James looked positively stumped at the end of Remus' speech. "But – but, that's not–"

Sirius laughed. "C'mon, no stalling, I need ten galleons."

James dug frustratingly in his pocket and tossed a few gold coins into Sirius' lap before stalking off huffily.

"Haha," Sirius whispered softly, snuggling closer to Remus in the single armchair. He held the gold up to his mouth thoughtfully and turned his eyes to meet Remus' amber ones. They met silently and Remus smiled to him.

"So," He asked. "What are you going to do with that gold?"

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Only half of it is going to Zonkos. The rest can go to you." He offered quietly.

"I couldn't take your money."

"Technically, it's James' money, and I sort of stole it."

"No you didn't, you won it."

"But you helped me win it!! If it hadn't been for your speech I wouldn't have a lapful of galleons right now!" Sirius exclaimed firmly. The werewolf remained silent, still smiling though.

Sirius smiled at him, and lifted his jaw up. "C'mon, Rem. I know you want a nice, big, _book_."

Remus leant over the armchair in almost a mad tackle as Sirius waved the gold around him. Sirius yelping slightly, he pinned his arms to his sides and pressed his lips firmly to his. "Fine. But only cause you want me to." He mumbled huskily and Sirius pulled them together again by the nape of the neck.

_Now I know that it's the same  
Different people, different days  
It won't change  
Do you find security  
Knowing you have broken me?_

_Like a pastime_

_Hold on and you'll find (you'll find)  
What you're eventually looking for  
Hold on and you'll find (you'll find)  
What you're eventually looking for_

_Is popularity your quest?  
Is this game the perfect test?  
(Looking for something else)  
Do we all  
Do we alter  
What we are?  
Who we honor?  
Do we alter  
Who we honor?_

_Playing with people's hearts_

_Hold on and you'll find (you'll find)  
What you're eventually looking for  
Hold on and you'll find (you'll find)  
What you're eventually looking for_

_I find myself  
Alone again  
Don't want to find myself  
Alone again_

_Hold on and you'll find (you'll find)  
What you're eventually looking for  
Hold on and you'll find (you'll find)  
What you're eventually looking for_

_Hold on  
Hold on  
Hold on..._


End file.
